


Remember Me

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Remember Me

Remember me

Though I leave this world

And the paths turn overgrown

Where once I walked

I am not gone

Though the scythe is still

And the fields lie fallow

Where once I toiled

I still remain

For though spirit I may be

This stirring love

Is heaven blest

And neither time nor death

Will matter


End file.
